


Assumptions

by Aoife



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/F, Nonstandard Social Mores, Protectorate of Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honor's Steaders make a understandable assumption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> We haven't yet been shown how the Graysons court (given that they have polygamous marriages). As I enjoy nonconventional relationships in my stories, this is a prime one for me to play with (due to genetic modifications to the Grayson population, to allow them to survive in a toxic environment the ratio of male to female births is severely skewed – somewhere in the order of 1 male birth to every 3 or 4 female births). 
> 
> I suspect an exclusive female pairing would be looked on in askance, but a pair of closer than average sister-wives would be tolerated, providing they did their duty by their husband as well. So the first assumption is that one - especially as you'd want sister-wives you could tolerate anyway.

"Honor, why are your Harringtons' now treating me as if I'm your equal?" Michelle's voice sounded querulous even to her. "They didn't last time I visited …"

Honor laughed, and Michelle glared at her. “I have my suspicions, Mike - you have seen how Grayson treats the Protector and his family, haven't you? And you are Elizabeth's cousin, and daughter to her Foreign Secretary." Honor turned her head and looked at her personal armsman, “Am I on the right track Andrew?"

“Mostly, my lady, but some of your Steaders also think that Captain Henke is seeking a place as your sister-wife ..." the two women looked at each other, and Honor blushed.


End file.
